ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs,
Ghostbusters Tributes, Spoofs, & References TV Shows/Cartoons *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!: Slime Busters- While this is not a Cameo for Ghostbusters, it is confused quite often because of the use of actor Ernie Hudson. *Robot Chicken: Squaw Bury Shortcake had Jamie and Adam from MythBusters donning the Ghostbusters uniform and equipment to solve a myth a boy asked them. They drive to the house in Ecto-1 talking about the myth and when they get there, the captured the boy as if he as a ghost. *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: When the guys have a ghost problem they ask themselves "Who you're gonna call?" and Coco answers "Co-CO-CO!" (In an indetical way to the "GhostBusters!" theme song) Wilt answers that they have been out of the business for years *Family Guy: Road to Rupert- This Episode of Family Guy included a quick joke when peter was in the refrigerator which was "There's No Peter, Only ZUUL!" *Family Guy: The Story on Page One- This Episode he is dressed and plays the part of a ghostbuster. *Family Guy: Spies Reminiscent of Us - Chevy Chase and Dan Aykroyd guest star. In an early scene, Peter says they are dining with two of the three Ghostbusters, but Chevy tries to correct him by saying he was not in Ghostbusters. In addition, Dan uses a tracking device that looks just like the PKE Meter. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Zach and the Alien Invaders is a cartoon from season five episode "Zach and the Alien Invaders", there was a parody in the form of a team called Bugbusters. *Doctor Who: Army of Ghosts The Doctor says "Who you gonna call?" and Rose replies with "GHOSTBUSTERS!". *In the cartoon Histeria!, a comedic show about history, there was a parody of the song called "Trust Buster" in the episode The Teddy Roosevelt Show. In it, president Theodore Roosevelt was dressed as a Trust Buster and destroyed symbols of trust, including a giant piggy bank possibly meant to parody the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. *The show Ben 10 and its successor Ben 10: Alien Force has many references to Ghostbusters. One is that Ben Tennyson's grandfather Max Tennyson is a member of the Plumbers, a team similar to the Ghostbusters except they capture aliens rather than ghosts with a device called the Null Void projector fullfilling the role of the proton pack and trap and the Null Void itself similar to the Containment Unit. However, it is shown that it is easy and possible for a human or other living thing to enter the Null Void. Another possible Ghostbusters is made in a cutscene of the video game Ben 10: Protector of Earth. Before the boss battle with Ghostfreak, the alien tells Ben to behold the form of his destruction, which could be an homage to Gozer's line of "Choose the form of the Destructor." *In the "Hell House" episode of "Supernatural" Dean Winchester yells out "Who you gonna call?" to get the cops to chase after two wannbe paranormal investigaters. *The Muppet Babies had an episode where they became the "Bug-Busters" and imagined themselves entering Scooter's computer to hunt down a computer bug. This episode used footage from Ghostbusters. Another episode had Bunsen inventing a suit to help kids sleep better with a parachute in case they fell out of bed and a laser gun similar to a proton pack to chase away bad dreams. This second device involved footage from the movie of Slimer retreating from his close encounter with Ray. *In the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Pranks-A-Lot", Mr. Krabs says "I ain't afraid of no ghost!" *''Disney's The Replacements- The episode "Todd Busters" features a con man who wears a costume based on the Ghostbusters' uniforms (complete with a proton pack!). *In the end of the ''Garfield and friends episode "Home Sweet Swindler", Al Swindler wears a "Ghost-Extermination" uniform, similar to a Ghostbusters uniform. He also wears a proton pack. *In the anime Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt the character Brief is a "paranormal investigator" that wears a jumpsuit with a similar No-Ghost symbol on both arms. He also wears a backpack that looks like a proton pack but serves as a P.K.E. meter with a metal detector attached to it for scanning. The series itself is about the title characters destroying ghosts, but have no interest in the paranormal. *Channel101.com has had a three-episode series called McBusters, an amalgam parody of Ghostbusters and McDonald's. The show had Ronald McDonald represent both Egon Spengler and Peter Venkman, with Ray Stantz represented by both Hamburglar and Mayor McCheese. Winston Zeddemore was represented by Mac Tonight, and Grimace represented Louis Tully. They even had their own version of Slimer called Frymer. The first episode was pretty much like the first movie, with Walter Peck working for the FDA and acting much more impolite than he was in the movie. The second and third episodes parodied Ghostbusters 2 and had Janosz Poha represented by Morgan Spurlock and Vigo represented by the Burger King. The show is known to feature a lot of mild language and violence. *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic when the main cast used the Elements of Harmony against Nightmare Moon it resembled crossing the streams when the Ghostbusters defeated Gozer and later in a named episode Boast Busters resembled the name from the Ghostbusters franchise Movies *In Zombieland Bill Murray appears as himself and there are tons of tributes. *Be Kind Rewind- The main characters make a very cheap and poor remake of the movie Ghostbusters. Sigourney Weaver even made an appearance in the film playing a Walter Peck-like role in wanting to destroy the "Sweded" version of Ghostbusters along with all other "Sweded" movies. *In the animated movie The Pagemaster, there was an anthropomorphic book named Horror. Horror is similar to The Real Ghostbusters version of Slimer. Like Slimer, Horror is green, ugly, has neglected teeth, and is voiced by Frank Welker. *In the 1990 film Gremlins 2: The New Batch, one of the gremlins near the end of the film is wearing a t-shirt with a symbol similar to the No-Ghost Sign with Gizmo the mogwai replacing the ghost. It is interesting that there are some similarities to the franchises, The first Gremlins film and the first Ghostbusters film were both released in 1984, while the Ghostbusters sequel predated Gremlins 2 by one year. Also, both have had several video games (and both have had games for the NES, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, Commodore 64, and Game Boy Advance, as well as both having games developed by LSP with a canceled GameCube title.) Even more interesting is that both are possibly getting a third movie. *Though it may be a coincidence, the movie 9 features a device that bears a strong resemblance to the ghost trap used on Extreme Ghostbusters. It was capable of sucking out the souls of living creatures. Video Games *The PlayStation 2 game Ghosthunter has many similarities to several aspects of the Ghostbusters franchise including: The main antagonist Lord Hawksmoor is similar to Vigo, the protagonist Lazarus Jones resembles Eduardo Rivera, and the grenade Lazarus Jones uses to trap the ghosts bears a slight resemblance to the trap used on Extreme Ghostbusters. In early designs, Lazarus Jones had a patch similar to the No-Ghost Sign on his jacket. *'Little Big Planet' for PS3 has a level based on Ghostbusters, featuring Containment Unit, Slimer-like beings and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. *'Ghost Town' was a flash app game for Facebook which shares common concepts about trapping ghosts. It was created by Siena. The game had been online from middle 2009 to late 2010. The game had a male avatar user that would go around collecting candy and fighting of zombies. The user also got rid of ghosts at the houses with methods sold at Henry's Traps (shop). *'YoVille' has mini Job "Ghost Hunter" which has the user bust ghosts with a flashlight. However in Feed posts on Facebook for free energy, the icon for the job is a red haired girl wearing a uniform that is tan. GhostTown.png|Ghost Town app which had a "Energy Surgebox" which looked a lot like a Ghost Trap YovilleGB.png|YoVille Icon used in News Feed for Ghost Hunter Job See Also Ghostbusters Cameos Category:Tributes, Spoofs, & References